global_wastelandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Solomons Republic
The Solomons Republic is the only known nation to have been formed in the Mid-Atlantic region. A well populated and self sufficent nation, the Solomons Republic is dedicated to old world values and the rule of law. It was fortunate to be rural enough that the savage fighting that ended the old world did not reach them. Capitol: Solomons Commissioner: Keith Location: Maryland Population: 2,050,715 Motto: Sit dissident singulis cordis audaciam! "May the odds make each heart bolder!" Anthem: "The Grand Old Flag" History With a much of Southern Maryland surviving the end of the old world, prominent miltiary and comunnity leaders of the region established a community based at Solomons Island in Southern Maryland. The community quickly attracted local survivors who banded together to hoard anything of value in the region, in particular, the materials at the Patuxent Naval Air Base. The community of Solomons was walled up and the people set about organizing a government and military to ensure order, progress, and protection for the people. Military leaders organized large convoys of vehicles to travel to other military bases, hospitols, libraries, and numerous other locations in the region where they stockpiled everything including fuel, weapons, food, and any other useful items. After two months, enws about the community began to spread and newcomers began arriving and the community which had started with a few hundred grew to a few thousand. As the population began to grow, the government was reorganized into the Solomons Republic and had to adapt quickly to expand throughout the local area. With the formation of the Republic, the Republic Defense Forces were created in order to secure the area outside Solomons for expansion. Over a few months the Republic quickly organized its new military and expanded to control Southern Maryland, wiping away any of the infected and securing footholds in the major towns. The Patuxent Naval Air Base was turned into the base of operations for the Air Corp. During the time of expansion, dozens of long range recon teams were sent to gather supplies and weapons. Some teams took six months to return, but did so with ships full of supplies and the ships themselves armed to be used for defense. Throughout the early parts of 2017, Commissioner Keith had begun a series of talks with the newer nation of the Confederate State of America in the old state of Virginia. These talks proved useful as on June 1st, a meeting in the Chesapeake Bay aboard the USS Harry S. Truman between Commissioner Keith and Governor-General Peterson led to the historic signing of the Treaty of the Chesapeake and the start of a military and trade alliance between the two nations. On June 4th, Republic soldiers began Operation Andrews and in a massed operation marched north into Maryland, sweeping away infected and anarchist groups. In the city of Waldorf, Ministry of Science and Industry scientists and Air Corp pilots tested Delta Three, a specialized nerve agent that proved extraoridinary in wipping out hordes of infected, leaving the way clear for soldiers to move. This tactic was later used to clear the cities of Washington D.C. and Annapolis. On June 14th the operation came to a close as Washington D.C. and Annapolis were brought into the Republic. Later that day, scouts were sent to begin gathering information on the city of Baltimore. Foriegn Relations *The Confederate State of America: Friendly (Allies) *The US Military Remnants: Hostile *Das Vierte Reich: Have yet to meet, only rumors *The Californian Nevadan Republic: Have yet to meet, only rumors *The Greater Nevadian Empire: Have yet to meet, only rumors Major Settlements Cities *Solomons *Waldorf *Washington D.C. *Annapolis *Baltimore *Hagerstown Towns *Leonardtown *Hollywood *California Military Locations *Lexington park *Prince Frederick *Point Lookout *Andrews Air Force Base Government Executive and Legislative The government of the Solomons Republic is a small and well organized system run by the Commissioner and the Cabinet. The government is run from the the Solomons Capitol Building which was built on the mainland part of Solomons shortly after the formation of the Republic. The Capitol Building houses both the executive and the legislative branches. The executive branch consists of the Commissioner's Office and the Cabient which itself consists of the Ministers of Defence, Minister of Foriegn-Affairs, Minister of Home-Affairs, Minister of Justice, Minister of Finance, and the Minister of Infrastructure. Judicial The Judicial branch of government is managed with a High Court in Solomons overseen by three Supreme Judges and handle the larger cases for the Republic. Other then the High Court, there are two District Courts, one in Calvert County and one in St. Mary's County which handle the rest of the cases deemed less important then those judged by the High Court. Those sentanced to serve time in prison are transferred to the Leonardtown Detention Center where they serve out their time and are often used to do work for the Republic such as road maintanience or manual labor for construction projects. Ministries and Offices Office of the Commissioner The Office of the Commissioner is the leading power within the Solomons Republic consisting of the Commissioner, the Vice-Commissioner, and their staff. The office is responsible for making the major decisions within the nation and guiding the government in its actions. Ministry of Home-Affairs The Ministry of Home-Affairs is the largest Ministry in the Republic's government. Led by the Minister of Home-Affairs, it is responsable for maintianing social matters within the Republic as well as agriculture, industry, health, and education. The Ministry of Home-Affairs also oversees the Ministry of Science and Industry and must work closely with the Ministry of Infrastructre. Ministry of Science and Industry Established in 2016 shortly after the formation of the Solomons Republic, the Ministry of Science and Industry, or MSI, is the primary research and development agency within the Solomons Republic. Research done by the MSI ranges from fields such as engineering and weapon development to medicine, agriculture, and power generation. Headquartered in Solomons, the MSI is also responsible for overseeing the administration of all power plants within the Republic and the Water Purification Plant in Solomons. The MSI is a sub-branch of the Ministry of Home Affairs and falls under the jurisdiction of the Minister of Home-Affairs. Republic Defense Forces The Ground Corp The Ground Corp of the RDF consists of 7,000 men and women trained in a variety of fields such as medicine, engineering, vehicle operation, and combat. The Ground Corp is broken down into seven regiments, each consisting of 1,000 troops and a variety of ground vehicles while artillery batteries form sub-branches of the Ground Corp. *The Solomons Regiment: Stationed in the capitol of Solomons, this regiment protects the numerous facilities in the capitol and serves as a reserve regiment that can reinforce any of the outlaying regiments in the Republic. The Solomons Regiment is also in charge of the defense of the Calvert Cliffs Nuclear Power Plant. *The Lexington Regiment: Stationed at the Patuxent Naval Air Base and Lexington Park, this regiment handles the protection and order of the southern portion of the Republic and makes sure the base is secure. * The Leonardtown Regiment: Based out of Leonardtown, the regiment is responsable for the protection of the western coast of the Republic and the 7th District Region. *The Frederick Regiment: The Frederick Regiment ensure the protection of the Republic's eastern coast, the border town of Prince Frederick. The regiment also has control of the Benedict bridge which currently serves as an access point into the Republic for people arriving from the northwest. *The Wicomico Regiment: A frontier regiment, it serves alongside the Hollywood Regiment to defend the northern borders of the eastern side of the Republic. The regiment has gained control of both ends of the Govenor Harry Nice bridge which is the only crossing point into the Republic from Virginia. *The Hollywood Regiment: Based out of the town of Hollywood, this regiment aides the Wicomico Regiment in defending the northern borders of the eastern side of the Republic. This regiment also maintains order through much of the central parts of the eastern side. *The 1st Maryland Regiment: Currently undergoing training, the 1st Maryland Regiment was revived from the pages of American history to serve in the Solomons Republic Ground Corp. The regiment is undergoing its training in Prince Frederick and consists of 1,000 men and women. The Chemical Warfare Regiment A specialized and well trained regiment that operates in numerous enviroments that normal soldiers cannot fight in. The regiment can operate in areas covered in anything from fire, radiation, and harmful chemicals. Formed and trained to take on the regions large number of infected hordes and other factions willing to use chemicals in war. Numbering about 500 men and women, they are currently deployed on the northern front undergoing training in expansion efforts. The Lexington Battery A sub-branch of the Ground Corp, it consists of 110 men and women who have undergone extensive training and study of artillery and currently man and maintain the ten salvaged M198 howitzers currently in service for the Republic. The Lexington Battery serves in companies of two guns and are placed in support roles for the Ground Corp. The guns can be moved by numerous means from trucks to being airlifted into place by the V-22. The Lookout Battery The Lookout Battery is a sub-branch of the Ground Corp, but unlike the Lexington Battery, it is assigned to the community of Point Lookout and charged with guarding the southern approach to the Republic. Consisting of six M198 howitzers and 82 men and women, the battery has had extensive practice with destorying occasional boats belonging to people attempting to raid Republic ships and lands. Uniforms Members of the Ground Corp wear numerous variaties of the combat uniforms designed to match the enviroments they fight in. For formal events, most of the Ground Corp wears black uniforms with navy blue pants and black trenchcoats in the winter. More elite units, such as the Chemical Warfare Regiment and the 1st Maryland Regiment, in the Ground Corp have been issued green uniforms with red armbands and black leather sashes. The Air Corp The Air Corp of the RDF consists of 475 men and women based out of the Patuxent Naval Air Base who maintain and pilot numerous airial vehicles that were located at the base when the Republic assumed control of it. Vehicles at the base include: *V-22 Osprey *P-3 Orion *P-8 Poseidon *F-14 *AH-1Z Viper *CH-46 Sea Knight *CH-53E Super Stallion *F/A-18 Hornet Flights of aircraft are rare so as to conserve fuel for emergency military needs, but each pilot is required to log in 20 hours of flight time a week in advanced simulators on the base and undergo various exercises and training to keep them physically healthy. Fuel for the aircraft is brought in occasionally from other locations outside the Republic as recon groups continue to salvage materials. Uniforms The Air Corp wear an all tan uniform with a tan trenchcoat in the winter. Due to the establishment of several companies within the Air Corp, they are visually seperated through the use of company badges which designate them as an engineer, a member of an Air Wing Squadron, or a member of the Rotor Squadron. The Coastal Corp The Coastal Corp of the RDF consists of 4,400 men and women who maintain and man the numerous vessals of what makes up the Republic's Navy. The vessals are based out of the harbors in Solomons and Leonardtown and run patrols up both the Patuxent and Potomic Rivers, the numerous waterways, and a portion of the Chesapeake Bay. While most of the vessals in the Coastal Corp range from ten to sixty feet, long range recon parties worked for six months to locate, fix, and relocate the USS Barry from Washington D.C, the USS Abraham Lincoln from Norfolk, and the USS New Jersey from Camden. These three ships owing to the crew required for continous service and the resources needed were anchored near Solomons in positions to cover the mouth of the Patuxent and the capitol, they are currently manned and if absoluetely needed, can be moved. The First Fleet *''SRS Abraham Lincoln (Nimitz-class Aircraft Carrier)'' *''SRS Barry (Forrest Sherman-class Destroyer)'' *''SRS New Jersey (Iowa-class Battleship)'' *''SRS Gallatin'' (Hamilton-class High Endurance Cutter) *''SRS Porter'' (Hamilton-class High Endurance Cutter) *''SRS Charles David (Sentinal-class Cutters)'' *''SRS Kathleen Moore (Sentinal-class Cutters)'' *''SRS William Trump (Sentinal-class Cutters)'' *''SRS Richard Dixon (Sentinal-class Cutters)'' *Marine Protector-class Coastal Patrol Boats: 27 *Island-class Patrol Boats: 24 *Armored 47-foot Motor Lifeboats: 63